Le philtre d'amour
by Svetlana Black
Summary: James veut se venger de Sirius. Il décide alors de lui faire boire un philtre d'amour. De qui Sirius tombera-t-il amoureux ? *ONE-SHOT BONUS POUR LES ACCROS DU SB/RL*
1. Le philtre d'amour

_Coucou !_

_Un nouveau petit one-shot sur Sirius et une 'mésaventure' qui lui est arrivé par la faute de James..._

_Et vous savez quoi ? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, dommage..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Sirius. Je te promets que je me vengerai.

-C'est ça. En attendant essaye donc de m'attraper.

Sirius courait à travers les couloirs de Hogwarts, avec James sur ses talons.

-Black ! Potter !

-Professeur McGonagall…

-Mais quel âge avez-vous donc pour vous comporter comme de tels gamins ! Une retenue, ce soir. Et vingt points de moins pour Gryffindor. Maintenant, retournez dans votre salle commune !

Les deux jeunes hommes repartirent alors en direction de leur tour.

-J'y crois pas. Elle nous donne une retenue alors qu'on quitte définitivement Hogwarts demain.

-La faute à qui ?

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui me courais après.

-Ouais, ok, on est autant responsable l'un que l'autre. Viens on va voir Remus et Peter.

-Oh, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller à la bibliothèque…

-Comme tu veux, moi j'y vais, je crois que Lily est avec eux.

-Ok. À plus, alors.

Sirius continua donc jusqu'au septième étage pendant que son ami se rendait dans l'antre des élèves studieux : la bibliothèque. Il n'y allait presque jamais, si ce n'est pour aller délivrer sa belle ou ses amis des griffes de Mrs Pince.

-Eh, Moony. T'es tout seul ?

-Oui. Peter est allé voir Hannah et Lily est partie avec ses copines, il y a environ un quart d'heure.

-Ah d'accord. Alors on va pouvoir discuter sérieusement tous les deux.

-Toi, sérieux ?

-Ça m'arrive. Parfois.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-J'ai besoin de toi pour préparer une potion.

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

-En pratique. Mais tu te débrouilles très bien avec la théorie et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Je m'occupe de la préparer.

-D'accord. De quelle potion s'agit-il ?

-Un philtre d'amour.

-Un philtre d'amour ? Pour quoi faire ? Ça ne va pas avec Lily ?

-Si, c'est même parfait. Ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Pour qui alors ?

-Sirius.

-Sir… Pourquoi ?

-Ça, je ne te le dirai pas…

-Mais…

-Écoute Remus, je sais que tu l'aimes et…

-Et qu'il m'a rejeté.

-Il ne t'a pas rejeté.

-Si. Il refuse de rester seul avec moi, il m'évite dès qu'il le peut et il ne me parle quasiment plus. S'il ne m'a pas rejeté, dis-moi ce que c'est !

-De la gêne. Il ne sait pas comment il doit agir avec toi.

-Comme il l'a toujours fait. Je ne lui demande rien; juste de rester mon ami. Si je lui ai avoué mes sentiments ce n'était pas dans l'espoir qu'il y réponde favorablement, c'était juste pour ne plus lui mentir.

-Je sais Moony. Mais ça a changé la façon dont il te perçoit. Pour lui, tu n'es plus simplement un ami, tu es aussi un de ses soupirants.

-Je suis toujours son ami. Sauf s'il ne veut plus du tout de moi dans sa vie.

-Bien sûr que si qu'il veut encore de toi. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Alors tu m'aideras ?

-Je préférerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire, avant d'accepter.

-Remus, tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup.

-Je ne veux pas connaître les détails, juste savoir pourquoi tu fais ça.

-Je veux me venger d'un truc qu'il a fait.

-Te venger ? En le faisant tomber amoureux… Et de qui d'ailleurs ? J'espère que tu n'as pas pensé m'utiliser plus que pour t'aider pour la potion…

-Non, bien sûr. Moony tu es mon ami, je ne jouerai jamais avec tes sentiments.

-Mais jouer avec ceux de Sirius ne te gêne pas ?

-Il n'a aucun sentiment. Enfin, j'entends sentiments amoureux, évidemment. Et je sais que ce serait cruel de le forcer à tomber amoureux de toi alors que tu es amoureux de lui. Je veux qu'il se rende compte du mal que l'on ressent quand la personne qu'on aime, nous fuit.

-Tu as déjà décidé de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Même de la personne dont il s'éprendra ?

-Oui, répondit James avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est Snape.

-Non, tout de même. Mais ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne dirai rien. Alors, es-tu d'accord pour m'aider ?

-Oui, pas de gaîté de cœur, mais je ne veux pas que tu empoisonnes Sirius.

-T'es super, Moony.

-Je sais, ma bonté me perdra un de ces jours. Tu veux qu'on fasse ça quand ?

-Après-demain. Comme ça elle sera prête pour la fête chez Lily.

-Tu veux lui faire boire là-bas ?

-Oui.

--

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le jardin d'une maison moldue :

-Les garçons, je vous présente mes parents et ma sœur Petunia. Papa, maman, Tunie, je vous présente James, mon petit ami, Sirius et Remus.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dis qu'un autre garçon devait venir avec sa petite amie, Lily ?

-Si, mais Peter et Hannah ont eu un empêchement de dernière minute.

-C'est très gentil à vous de nous accueillir chez vous Mr et Mrs Evans.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on fête la fin des études de sorcière de sa fille. Il est donc normal d'inviter ses amis.

-Tu as la potion ?, demanda James à Remus quand ils s'étaient proposés de s'occuper des boissons.

-Oui. Mais je continue à penser que tu as tort de faire ça… Et tu pourrais au moins me dire de qui tu as l'intention de rajouter un cheveu dans le philtre ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit Kate, il est déjà sorti avec elle, ni Janice, vu qu'elle est accro à lui et que tu veux que la fille ne veule pas de lui. Il ne reste donc que Mary et Paula.

-Tu oublies quelqu'un…

-Qui ?

-Tu ne vois pas ?

-Non.

-Petunia.

-La sœur de Lily ? T'es totalement dingue… Et qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il ne lui plait pas ?

-Lily m'a raconté qu'elle déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie…

-Fais comme tu veux… Mais je ne veux pas que Sirius sache que j'ai trempé là-dedans.

-T'inquiète, il ne saura rien.

-Je pense que quelques gouttes devraient suffire…

-Non, je veux que les effets durent plusieurs jours.

-Tu es stupide, James.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Prongs est stupide ?

-Pour rien, Padfoot. Tiens, ton verre.

-Merci. Je meure de soif.

-Alors bois vite.

Les deux complices - dont un était plutôt récalcitrant - regardèrent leur ami vider son verre d'une traite. Quelques instants passèrent, puis Sirius chancela avant de se rattraper après Remus.

-Ça va, Paddy ?

-Hein ? Oh, oui, juste un petit étourdissement. Ça doit être la chaleur. Je devrais peut-être m'allonger un moment.

-Oui, on va demander à Lily si tu peux aller te reposer un moment. Eh, Lily jolie !

-Quoi ?

-Sirius ne se sent pas très bien, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où il peut se reposer ?

-Oui, je vais lui montrer ma chambre, il sera tranquille.

-Ok.

-Tu viens ?

-Je te suis.

-Tu crois que ça a marché ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu que la personne qui buvait le philtre passe par un phase d'étourdissement…, dit Remus quand le 'malade' fut emmené.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne fonctionne pas, on a suivi les instructions à la lettre.

-Mais cette potion n'est peut-être pas compatible avec les Moldus.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton Paddy, mais il ne lui arrivera rien…

-T'as intérêt, parce que dans le cas contraire je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Lily revint vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Oh, ce n'est rien de grave. Il est juste resté trop longtemps au soleil. Il faut juste qu'il se repose un peu. Allez, venez nous. Vous n'allez pas passer la journée dans votre coin. Et mon père veut plus ample connaissance avec toi, James.

Ledit James pâlit à l'idée de se faire interroger par son presque beau-père.

Sirius était allé se reposer depuis environ une demi-heure, quand un cri se fit entendre :

-Non, mais ça va pas !

C'était Petunia qui arrivait à grands pas dans le jardin, suivit par un Sirius échevelé.

-Mais Tunie chérie, je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai aperçue. Laisse-moi t'embrasser…

-T'es complètement dingue, mon pauvre type !

-Oui, dingue de toi.

-Pitié, que quelqu'un me débarrasse de ce pot-de-colle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tunie ?, demanda Lily en essayant de ne pas rire devant la tête que tirait sa sœur.

-C'est ton imbécile de copain. Il a débarqué dans ma chambre en hurlant qu'il voulait m'embrasser, qu'il m'aime.

-Sirius ?

-Oui, Lily, je suis amoureux de Tunie. Oh, je sais, je vais demander sa main à ton père.

-Quoi ?!?

James était plié en deux, incapable de stopper son fou rire.

-Lily, où es ton père ?

-Euh, tu es sûr que tout va bien, Sirius ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Ben, tu veux épouser ma sœur… Alors que tu la connais depuis deux heures.

-Quand on rencontre l'Amour, il ne faut pas le laisser partir. Et toi, James, pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles. Tu sais pourtant ce qu'être amoureux veut dire. D'ailleurs, tu devrais demander à Lily de t'épouser tout de suite.

-On verra ça dans quelques temps.

-Attends si tu veux, toi. Mais moi, je veux épouser Tunie tout de suite !

-Mais je ne t'aime pas, espèce de monstre dégénéré !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ma chérie, si je suis quelque peu "dégénéré", c'est à cause de ma famille de tarés.

Sirius essaya une nouvelle fois d'embrasser Petunia qui se débattait pour échapper au sorcier. C'est alors que Remus décida d'intervenir. Il ceintura son ami pour l'empêcher d'approcher encore de la jeune Moldue.

-Remus, lâche-moi ! Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi mais j'aime ma Tunie chérie. Alors arrête tes crises de jalousie, ça ne sert à rien.

-Ce n'est pas une crise de jalousie ! James t'a fait boire un philtre d'amour pour que tu tombe amoureux de Petunia. Tu crois que tu l'aimes mais ce n'est pas le cas !

-Peu importe que j'ai bu un filtre d'amour ou pas. J'aimerai Tunie même sans ça…

-Ça m'étonnerai, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi, pour réfléchir à tout ça.

-Non, je suis sûr de ma décision. Je vais épouser Tunie, que tu le veuilles ou non !

-D'accord, mais tu dois quand même rentrer chez toi. Pour tout organiser.

-Tu as raison, Remus. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Et moi ?, demanda James.

-Toi, tu te moques de moi, alors que Remus me comprends.

-Si tu le dis…

-Bon, viens avec moi, Paddy, je te ramène à ton appartement.

--

Deux jours plus tard :

-Remus !

-Quoi ?, répondit ledit Remus en accourant.

James et lui avaient pensé qu'il serait plus prudent de surveiller Sirius tant que le philtre d'amour continuerait à faire effet.

-Tu crois que je peux aller voir Tunie. Pour être sûr qu'elle ne m'oublie pas.

-Paddy, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne t'oubliera jamais.

-Tu en es certain ? Elle te l'a dit ?

-Non, mais c'est évident. Personne ne peut t'oublier.

-Je l'aime tellement, tu…

-Paddy ! Ça va ?

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ça va, Sirius ?

-Oui, je crois. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi on est plus chez Lily ?

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

-Non.

-Ça fait deux jours qu'on est chez toi. Tu as eu un 'problème' chez les Evans.

-Quel problème ?

-James t'as fait boire un philtre d'amour et…

-Et ?

-Tu es tombé amoureux de Petunia…

-La sœur de Lily ? Mais pourquoi Prongs a-t-il fait ça ?

-Pour se venger de je ne sais quoi.

-Il est dingue !

-Je lui ai dit mais tu le connais…

-J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de trop bizarre.

-Tu veux dire comme la demander en mariage ?

-Je n'ai pas fait ça, quand même…

-Oh, si.

-Et ?

-Elle a accepté.

-Quoi !

-Vous êtes marié depuis hier.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible.

-Non, effectivement. Je rigole, elle t'a évidemment repoussé.

-Comment ça 'évidemment' ?

-Paddy, elle abhorre tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie. Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, tu étais vraiment effrayant. Tu as même réussi à faire peur à Janice…

-Plus jamais je ne boirais quoi que ce soit offert par James.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cette histoire, surtout les déclarations d'amour de Sirius à sa 'Tunie'._

_Il y aura peut-être un deuxième chapitre, mais ce sera juste un petit bonus pour les accros de RL/SB... car 'Mus mérite son happy end ! Si vous le voulez, dîtes-le moi..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	2. Bonus

_Et voilà le bonus !_

_Si je vous dis que tout m'appartient est-ce que vous me croyez ? Non ? Vous avez raison, tout appartient à JKR, hélas pour moi..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard.

-Alors Sirius, tu t'es remis de tes émotions ? Elle ne te manque pas trop, ta Tunie chérie.

-Oh pitié, Prongs. Laisse-moi oublier cette histoire.

-Est-ce que ça t'a appris quelque chose, quand même ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu en as tiré des leçons ou un truc du genre ?

-À part qu'il ne faut jamais accepter un verre de ta part ?

-À part ça, oui. Par exemple ce que l'on ressent quand la personne qu'on aime nous rejette.

-Non.

-Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé au moins ?

-Au début, non. Mais il y a une semaine, je me suis tout remémoré. Et ça m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose d'important.

-Quelle chose importante ?

-Je me suis voilé la face durant des années…

-Je ne te suis pas trop, là, Padfoot.

-C'est évident, non ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais si tu m'expliquais, je comprendrais sûrement beaucoup mieux.

-Remus.

-Quoi, Remus ?

-J'ai nié l'évidence le concernant. Enfin, je me la suis cachée à moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

-Tout simplement que j'ai refusé de voir que…

-Paddy ?, appela une voix en provenance de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que… C'est Remus ?

-Oui.

-Tu… Vous…

-Paddy ?

-Je suis avec James.

-Vous…

-Oui, j'ai compris mon erreur. Je refusais le fait que je suis gay. Mais cette petite expérience avec ton filtre d'amour m'a ouvert les yeux. J'aime Remus et je suis heureux avec lui.

Remus, seulement vêtu du boxer et d'une chemise ouverte sur son torse pâle, entra dans la pièce.

-Salut !

-Je… Félicitations, les gars.

-Merci, James.

-Je suis sincère, je suis vraiment content pour vous.

-Non, pas pour tes félicitations. Pour avoir eu cette idée de vengeance, ça a permis à Paddy d'ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments et j'ai enfin droit à mon happy end. Depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir être plus qu'un ami pour Sirius.

-Et dire que tu trouvais que c'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai bien fait d'insister pour que tu m'aides à réaliser le philtre.

-Tu étais au courant de tout ?

-Oui. Mais je n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Si je l'ai fait c'était pour être sûr que Prongs ne t'empoisonne pas.

-Tu as bien fait… Sans ça, on ne serait pas ensemble aujourd'hui, je continuerais à t'éviter alors que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Paddy.

Sirius prit son petit ami dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser rempli d'amour et de sensualité. Une de ses mains glissait dans les cheveux du loup-garou tandis que l'autre allait masser ses fesses fermes. Remus, lui, caressait le dos de son amant sous le t-shirt de celui-ci.

-Euh, les gars. Je suis toujours là, alors si vous pouviez calmer vos ardeurs un petit peu, ça m'arrangerait…

-Jaloux, James ?

-Pas vraiment, non. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'assister à un cours sur le rituel amoureux chez les canidés…

-Tu es sûr ? Ça pourrait être très instructif, tu sais.

-Oui, ça ne m'aiderait pas beaucoup avec Lily. Oh, Lily, j'avais oublié, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle dans… il y a cinq minutes. J'y vais, sinon elle va me trucider, dit James avant de partir rapidement.

-On en était où ?, demanda Sirius, aguicheur, quand son meilleur ami eut refermé la porte.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Pas trop déçues ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
